Always The Bridesmaid
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Klaine drabble type thing during On My Way. Kurt rants to Blaine in the hallway while waiting for Rachel and Finn to get married.


On My Way had to be the most depressing episode in the history of this ironically titled show we call Glee _ever_. I mean, _Dave. Quinn. _All that bloody Finchel. I can't quite believe this show is supposed to be a comedy.

But I noticed through my veil of tears that Kurt and Blaine were actually Rachel's bridesmaids, and that Kurt still looking _pissed_, which I was pleased about. So I thought I'd write this little Klaine scene to cheer myself up, since there's been a whole bunch of Klaine/Marriage references on the show. About the only good thing to come out of the bloody Finchel wedding (besides all the Faberry) is the certain knowledge that Kurt totally would have said yes if Blaine ever proposed. Hence this little drabble type thing.

Anyway, chuck some reviews at me.

And I don't own Glee. If I did, the show would be _cheerful_.

* * *

><p><strong>Always The Bridesmaid <strong>

Blaine sat on one of the chairs in the hallway, fiddling with his little bouquet of flowers as he watched Kurt pace up and down.

"I can't believe this happening," Kurt ranted. "I can't believe they're actually going through with this _ridiculous_ wedding. I mean, if they'd gotten engaged and then waited a few years or something, just to make sure that they were definitely making the right decision I wouldn't have minded so much. But _no_, they had to rush into this. They haven't even _lived_ together. And they're actually using Dave's _attempted suicide_ as an _excuse_ to make this absolute farce of a wedding happen even sooner, for goodness sake. I never thought I'd ever say this, but I actually miss the annoying, insufferable, impossible Rachel Berry of two years ago, because that Rachel Berry would not be choosing marriage over her career. I mean, they've only really been together for about six months, since before that they were breaking up every five minutes, do they honestly think that _marriage_ is going to be any better? Finn only proposed because he thought he had nothing left in his life, and Rachel only agreed because she thought she wasn't going to NYADA, which she now is. That's not exactly a good basis for a life together, is it? _I can't believe this is happening_."

Blaine looked up at his fuming boyfriend with amusement. "I can only assume that you've told them both how you feel."

"Of course I have," Kurt said bitterly. "But obviously they didn't listen to me, I'm only _completely right_."

"Kurt," Blaine said gently. "Sit down."

Kurt stopped his pacing and, after a second, he sat down next to Blaine with a huff, crossing his legs and frowning down at his own bouquet of pink flowers.

"I can't believe Rachel made us bridesmaids," he muttered.

Blaine chuckled. "Well, I think you make a beautiful bridesmaid, Kurt."

"Thanks," Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. "So do you."

"But," Blaine said. "As bridesmaids, we have to show Rachel and Finn that we're happy for them..."

"But I'm not happy for them."

"...and we have to be supportive of their decision..."

"But I'm _not_ supportive of their decision."

"...and we have to accept the fact that they don't think what they're doing is a mistake."

"But what they're doing _is_ a mistake."

Blaine laughed and shook his head, reaching over to take Kurt's hand. They sat for a while, just holding hands, as Kurt tried to calm down.

Finally Blaine said "Surely Rachel must have asked you what you would have done if the tables were turned."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Blaine tried to choose his words carefully. "Didn't Rachel ask you what you would have said if, hypothetically speaking... _I'd_ proposed to you? Didn't she ask if you would expect everyone to support us if we were in her and Finn's place?"

Kurt was quiet for a second, before he eventually nodded. "Yeah, she did ask me that."

"And what did you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her anything," said Kurt. "The answer would have defeated my argument somewhat."

"And that answer was...?"

"If, hypothetically speaking, you had proposed... I would have said yes," Kurt sighed, before he quickly added "But it would have been a _very_ long engagement, we'd have to live together first. And there are a lot of things on my life plan that I wanted to achieve before marriage, career-wise, and that could take years, although I suppose _years_ would be enough time to plan an appropriately lavish wedding, and – what?"

Blaine was staring at Kurt with the biggest, dorkiest grin on his face. "Sorry, I kind of stopped listening after you said that you'd agree to marry me."

Kurt laughed, blushing in spite of himself. "This is all hypothetical, of course."

"Oh, of course," said Blaine, still grinning, before he stood up and pulled Kurt with him. "Come on, we should get back. Rachel will be wondering where we've got to."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he let Blaine pull him to his feet. "Not sure I can even pretend to be happy about this."

"Try," Blaine insisted, kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Before we go, just so we're clear," said Kurt cautiously. "You're not actually planning on... _proposing_ to me, are you?"

"No, of course not," said Blaine with an innocent smile. "Not yet anyway."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the fluff, Humble Readers.<p>

xxx


End file.
